Battlefield Games
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Logic. Tecna and Duman have a time-out during battle, but could that one moment ruin everything when the wrong person sees?


I kind of rewrote Episode 13 of Season 4 a bit for this one-shot. Still feels strange to be writing this pairing (third in my Tecna/Duman series) and there's two more left to go. Hopefully it will get better as it goes...

* * *

Tecna stood in the courtyard of a random old warehouse in Gardenia, alongside her fellow Winx Club members and the Specialists, ready to fight the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Give us the White Circle. This is your _last _warning." Ogron said as she and the other Winx Club fairies shifted to block Roxy, her father and Artu from them.

"_Never,_ Ogron. We won't give into your blackmail!" Bloom clenched a flaming fist.

Tecna herself was looking directly at Duman, who was smirking at her as she held an energy blast between her hands, ready to fire it off.

She saw Ogron make a motion with his hands to Duman and he transformed into a creature she couldn't identify and lunged for one of the Specialists, who stood in front of them with their weapons.

"_And __**of course**__ he would lunge for Timmy. How childish…" _Tecna thought, rolling her eyes as she blasted him off her boyfriend.

Minutes later, they had all teleported out of the warehouse courtyard to get Roxy and her family top safety and onto a train station platform, where several now amazed people stood watching them.

"_Well, we did come here to help the Earthlings believe in magic after all as well as protect Roxy…"_ She thought as she took in her surroundings.

She watched as Bloom tried to talk to Roxy, but the Eartling fairy was having none of it.

"_I cannot say I blame her really…"_ Tecna thought as she watched Roxy's tirade.

"Bloom, can't you see she's upset? Now is not the time…" Aisha pointed out.

"She's right you know. It's only logical she would feel that way after what she experienced today. Let her be and let's take care of the more important matter at hand- the Wizards!" Tecna exclaimed.

"You're both right. Go find and take care of them. I'll stay with Roxy and her father just in case!" Bloom exclaimed.

The others nodded as they took to the skies of Gardenia.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that I was the first one to find you, Duman?" Tecna asked as she and Duman faced each other in an empty field.

"We just kept being drawn to one another, I suppose…" Duman smirked.

"This thing between us is all just a game and you know it. And I guess that game is about to come to an end since I cannot let you win and take Roxy! TECHNO BLAST!" She raised her hands and fired off a spell at Duman.

When the smoke it had caused cleared, Duman was nowhere to be seen.

"_Where did he get to now?"_ She wondered.

Her question was soon answered when a giant vulture flew down from the sky, knocking her over and pinning her on her back.

"I guess that you're not as powerful as you and I thought you were. Pity really. This could have been fun…" Duman shifted into his human form and leaned in for a make-out session.

"I guess you just couldn't resist one last goodbye kiss before you kill me, huh?" Tecna ran her fingers though his Mohawk. "Logical, since it is me, after all. It was fun knowing you though, Duman." She made-out with him again, before coming up for air.

"But once again, I can't let you win!" She suddenly blasted him off her with a bolt of energy.

"Well played, Tecna. But you see dear Fairy of Technology, I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" Duman said, morphing into an oversized lion and lunging.

"Too bad you won't be able to use them!"

"Wha?" Duman looked around to see Nabu and Timmy there and barely had any time to react before Nabu blasted him with a spell from his staff.

"Hey guys! Nice of you all to join the party!" Tecna waved as if she hadn't just seen the evil wizard she was cheating on her boyfriend with blasted away by a powerful spell.

"Looks like we arrived at this party just in time!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I guess so!" Tecna laughed, but stopped abruptly when she saw the expression on Nabu's face.

Pure abhorrence.

Directed at her.

"_No… He couldn't have seen me with Duman… Could he?"_ Tecna thought worriedly. _"No, it's not me he's directing it at. It's Duman. It's only logical…"_

Duman stood up from the ground and paused for a moment.

"Looks like Ogron's got the Earth fairy in his clutches so it looks like I don't have to hang around this party for much longer!" Duman waved before he took to the sky.

"Come on! After him!" Tecna took to the sky, but even as she flew after Duman, she couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow Nabu _knew_ about her and Duman…

* * *

"I saw you with Duman."

Tecna nearly jumped out of her skin as Nabu emerged from the shadows as she locked up the Love and Pet store for the day to head for the _celebratory party_ for defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle- at least for now, in her opinion. She thought he had already left with the others.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nabu." Tecna said coolly, not showing the feeling of dread welling up inside her.

"Earlier today. At that deserted field just before Timmy and I came in. I waited to see if I was seeing what I actually thought I was seeing. I just couldn't believe my own eyes. You… you of all people were kissing _Duman!_ Our enemy! An enemy of Fairykind! I am hoping that you were under some sort of spell or that was an illusion because there is no way you would do something like that. No way at all!" Nabu exclaimed. "I thought that something was off with you for the past few weeks- just barely noticed really- but I never thought it would be something like _this!_"

"And if it were? What would you do about it?" Tecna replied, this time with a hard edge to her voice which was impossible to miss.

"I won't do anything about it- unless you do…" Nabu folded his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Tecna raised an eyebrow, leaning casually against the door.

"If you don't come clean, I'll come clean _for_ you. With _proof. _There are spells that can… _assist _you with telling the truth. Timmy is a good friend. How do you think he would feel about you fraternizing with the enemy and a Fairy Hunter at that?"

"How did you think you would have any _right_ to do that?" Tecna retorted.

Nabu ignored that. "And what about the Winx? Did you think of how this might divide them? Where does your loyalty really lie? You can't walk on both sides, Tecna. You have to pick one. How could you even _think_ of doing something like this? Where did your logic go?" Even though he grew more and more furious with each word he spoke, Nabu maintained a calm, even tone.

"The logic behind my choice is no business of yours. What I do with my life is _my_ concern, no one else's." Tecna's voice was even harder than before.

"Even if it affects others? _Fine._ You made your choice, but I'm giving you one chance to admit your mistake. _One._ Or I'll be doing it for you…" Nabu walked out the door without glancing back even once.

Tecna stood there, fuming. How dare he? _How dare he!_

A dark aura enveloped her, her hair whipped around in a non-existent wind; her eyes became cat-like and red.

Angry thoughts filled her. It was all she could think of…

Then the glow subsided as abruptly as it began.

The technology fairy took a deep breath.

"There is only one logical thing to do now. Nabu must be silenced. _Permanently._"

She looked up at her reflection in the glass doors and although her eyes were _almost_ back to normal, there remained a hardened, unnerving look to them.


End file.
